


Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace

by Drarrylieber



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Objection, Oneshot, Regret, Short, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrylieber/pseuds/Drarrylieber
Summary: 'I don't know what is worse. That I won't have those nights anymore or that she will have them. Or maybe that he doesn't seem to care. He feels no pain and I seem to feel all the pain in the world.'





	

Speak now or forever hold your peace

I feel my blouse drenching to my skin, but I don't care. Faster, faster, faster I think. It reminds me of all those nights with him. How many times has he pleaded, screamed and begged. Faster, Faster, faster please. Those nights were the best. The nights that changed my life and changed me. Nothing could ever beat those nights. I don't know what is worse. That I won't have those nights anymore or that she will have them. Or maybe that he doesn't seem to care. He feels no pain and I seem to feel all the pain in the world. One door to the right. 8, 7, 6 steps. Almost there. 3, 2, 1. Suddenly I feel nervous. What am I doing? This will be my down fall. But then I hear it. "-Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
I don't think, I act. The doors slams open. I quickly take in the scene before me. Everything is silent. I am aware that everybody is watching me. But then again, I don't give a fuck.  
I see him. Everything else fades away. A single tear rolls over my cheek. It stumbles and rolls across my skin like the man on the alter rolled and tumbled with me in tangled cum stained sheets many nights. All eyes are on me. My knees are weak and my hands tremble. My heart aches. But my voice is strong, steady. "I object," I have never been more sure. My legs carry me to him. They have always brought me to him, one way or another. When his bright green eyes look directly into mine I sink to my knees before him. At complete mercy. A hand touches my shoulder, soft and careful, like only he could touch me. I look up, but he isn't looking at me anymore. He is looking at her. I can only look at him, but even from my small range of vision I can see her trembling. He looks back at me. "Why? Why now? you've had so many chances Draco," he looks disappointed in a way. My vision blurs with tears. "I.. it hurts," I am at loss for words. "I thought.. but I was wrong, so wrong. My life means nothing without you." I made a mistake. I couldn't help it, I'm Draco. I can hear people shouting behind me. I don't care. All I can see are those green eyes. I saw the bliss in those eyes when he came for the first time, I saw the heart breaking sadness when I left him and now I can see the moment he has made his decision, although I don't know which one it is. "I'm sorry," he says. I feel my world falling apart, my breath knocked out from me. But then I notice that Ginerva is sobbing and I realize he wasn't talking to me. I stand up, not graceful but stumbling. My knees are still weak but the pain is subsiding, now that it's slowly replacing with hope. He turns to me, I have his full attention now. "You are an idiot," and with those words he grabs my arm and disapperates us away.  
I finally made the good choice.  
I can be Draco, with Harry now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first post here :) I'm dutch so english isn't my native language, sorry if there are any mistakes! I wrote this when I was feeling a little down, and decided to share it. Just a one shot, but I'm working on a multi chaptered fic! Please tell me if you liked it! It would mean very much to me.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
